The New Girl
by Urd93
Summary: Keki,new student at school, but also a new spy. Does Colver, Sam, and Alex like her? Hmmm...


**Totally Spies**

By Courtney Woods

**The New Girl**

,(At Beverley Hills High)

"Hey Girls!" said Clover as he comes running up to her best friends Sam and Alex.

"Hey Clover! What's up?" said Sam

"Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" said Alex as a huge question mark formed over her head.

"That there is gonna be a new girl at Beverly Hills!"

"Really?"

"That's so cool!" said Alex as she was jumping up and down.

"Yeah! And I also heard that there is a new Super Spy moved to our group now."

"Even better!" Said Sam.

As they were walking a girl with long black hair, a brown hat, a yellow long sleeve striped shirt and over it a brown short sleeve shirt saying "Safety Exit" on it, with a short brown skirt, black leggings and shoes walking up to them.

"OMG...her fashion is like totally cool!" Clover said with hearts in her eyes.

"Oh…that must be the new girl" Alex said as she was smiling and waving.

"Yeah...Let's go meet her!"

Sam then took Clover and Alex's hands and dragged them to where the new student was.

"Hi I'm Sam"

"I'm Clover" She said posing.

"I'm Alex…cool shirt"

"Uhm… thanks. My name is Kelani, but you can call me Keki"

As Keki bent down to put her books in her locker. Sam spotted something familiar. It was a compact powder phone W.H.O.O.P has for all the agents. Sam then snapped out of it when she heard the startling slam of Keki's locker.

"Hey we're about to go get some lunch want to come along?"

"Really? Sure okay"

"OMG Keki it's gonna be so much fun!"

Before Clover could jump in to Alex's conversation with Keki, Sam snatches her up and held her back.

"Ow! Hey Sam what's the big idea?"

"Clover, when Keki was going into her locker I saw a compact powder phone in her locker!"

"Really?"

"Yes did you loose yours?"

"Hey I remember on our last mission bad guy stole mines"

"Yes and I recall the lady being a teenager!"

"Do you think…? That Keki could be??"

"We'll just have to see" Sam said as she began to walk away to catch up to Alex.

They all walk into the cafeteria where they got their food and sat down.

"So Keki" As Sam began to speak.

" Do you have an after school job?" Asked Clover

"Uhm, yeah actually I work at an agency"

After she said that Clover and Sam looked at each other.

"Agency? What do you do there?"

"We collect high tech things from other people and create it into more high techish. But me on the other hand I have a cooler job."

"And what might that be?" asked Clover

"Kicking butt" Keki replied with a great smile.

"Collecting high tech things from other people?" said Sam

"Into more high techish stuff?" Said Clover

"Kicking butt!?! Alright!" Alex exclaimed.

Clover and Sam look at Alex with a 'shut up' face expression.

"What?"

All of a sudden the W.H.O.O.P compact powder phone ringtone goes off.

"Oops, uh, excuse us Keki we have to, uh, use the bathroom" says Sam as she scoots out with Clover and Alex coming behind.

"Hello Girls" Says the gray haired man on the hologram.

"Jerry" Sam started

"We have a serious problem. I think we found a suspect under Clover compowder phone."

"Who is it?"

" The new girl at our school, Kelani" Says Clover

"Oh Kelani about her, sh..."

"Hey guys" Kelani says as she comes around the corner

By the startling sound Sam closes the compowder phone, as Jerry was about to explain who Kelani was.

"Girls? Drat"

"W-what are you doin' here?" Says Clover startled

"Oh, you guys took forever to come back so I came to see if you guys were okay"

The bell rings

"Oh that's the bell gotta go"

"They are such losers" Keki says as she chuckles

They all regroup in their next class

"Guys Keki's in our next class"

"Really? I really wonder where she got that outfit. It's super cute"

"Clover" Says Sam.

"Oh, hey guys. It seems we're in all of our classes together"

As class begins they all take their seats. Out of nowhere Keki, Clover, Sam, and Alex are all called to the office.

"I wonder what we could have done," says Sam confused

"Yeah, I haven't done anything I just got here"

"Plus if anything happened its Clover's fault"

"What I'm clean this time, seriously" says Clover

As they walk out the floor flips over and it sends them down the tunnel into Jerry's office.

"Jerry must have made a serious mistake."

"Why do you say that" Alex yells as they're falling down

"Because Kelani's here!"

Next: W.H.O.


End file.
